mpimpfsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party Interactive
Mario Party Interactive (often abbreviated to MPI) is a Mario Party forum game created by SpiderStaryu. It plays almost exactly like Mario Party, but with new mini-games, new boards, new items, new spaces, etc. MPI began on Mario Party Legacy Forum on September 30th, 2010, and has been a big hit since the beginning. Overall Gameplay The main gameplay itself is the same as Mario Party, players travel the board to collect the most stars and coins. Stars determine your place overall, even if someone has no coins, as long as they have the most stars, they are in 1st Place. After Stars, it's Coins to determine what place you're in. So if 2 people are tied in stars, what determines the place now, is coins; whoever has more coins is in first. So how do you move? Look at the picture of the board, the character you have chosen represents you on the board. The host tells you how much you roll, and move that many spaces on the board. If a junction comes, make sure you are clear on which direction you go. Turn Order doesn't "exactly" exist in MPI, you move when ever. So if Player A moved before Player B, Player A's movement counts before Player B's. If you wanna move first, you gotta put in your move first, there are items that affect turn order, though. Dice Blocks are decided by Random.org, a service that randomizes numbers, this is so Dice Blocks are fair and based on luck. Board Maps (MPL) Boards are what we play on, normally, each MPI will have a different new board. These are the ones that appeared on Mario Party Legacy Forums . Board Maps (Renewal) These boards appeared on the Renewal of MPI (not counting Space Land). These MPIs broke away from it's old style, and decided to go for original, made-from-scratch boards. Spaces Spaces are things you land on, the whole point to Mario Party is to walk a board filled with spaces and win. Each space has their own effect, and they are all through out the board. Passing Events These things are represented by an pink arrow. When you pass them, you can talk the person who runs that event. The most common events are Shops, Boo, etc. Passing the Pink Arrow DOES NOT count towards your Dice Roll. Items Items are the main things that'll help you in the game. Most of them are used before you move, and each of their effects vary. You can only hold 3 Items at one time. Peach Items Peach Items are similar to Normal Items, their used before you move. Most of them give you coins when eaten, however, they could also do more. Just like Normal Items, You can hold 3 Peach Items, and it's seperated from Normal Items, so you can hold 3 of each. Last 5 Turns On the Last 5 Turns, some big chances will come up. If used effectively, players can make an amazing recovery. Don't give up hope when you're losing. 4th Place Love/Last 5 Turns General will always happen, then another random event from the list below. Bonus Stars At the end of the game, 5 Bonus Stars are given out at the end. Successfully do the actions you need to do, in order to get these stars. Mario Party Interactive: Forecast Mario Party Interactive has a spin-off called, "MPI Forecast". It's the newest edition to the series with the main feature is to change the weather of the board to Sunny/Rainy. Sunny Weather and Rainy Weather effect the board in different ways. Also, the currency of Coins/Stars have changed to MiniStars/Stars. For more information, go to the main page: Mario Party Interactive (Forecast) Category:Games Category:MPI Series